<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling Blue by NearlyNormal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015715">Feeling Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearlyNormal/pseuds/NearlyNormal'>NearlyNormal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among Us Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Gen, The Skeld (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearlyNormal/pseuds/NearlyNormal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All blue had ever wanted was to visit the stars, she had never wanted this. It was too late now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among Us Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeling Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this came up from a friend of mine who was making headcanons for her among us character, and I decided to try and write them into one work</p><p>enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blue sat there, staring out towards the vast expanse of space. The darkness a direct contradiction; peaceful as her thoughts twisted and swam, a maelstrom within her. Eyes searching desperately for something never to be seen and hope crumbling with every solid click of the second hand. Time had never been on their side but now it behaved like an active enemy. Stars blurred together, obscured. She let the tears fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>•••</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue was excited to travel up to the stars even if her face didn't show it to those around her. Nervous of course, but she was a third generation space traveller and had been hearing stories of the gruesome and vicious other life forms from her cousins since she was old enough to toddle around clutching a small toy rocket in her pudgy fist. Her first memory was staring off into the nebulas and galaxies with wide eyes through her father’s telescope, fascinated by the swirling mass of stars so it surprised no one when she applied for the galactic squadron training school at age 11. She excelled. Quiet and unassuming, she passed classes with flying colours, scoured textbooks and manuals. While her classmates said she was down to earth they couldn't be further from the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue already walked among the stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>•••</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No-one was surprised when Blue was the first of her peers to be offered a place on the next research ship up to Polus. It was clear to all she had earned it and if her small hands trembled upon shaking the Directors goodbye, it was never mentioned. She was just young.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue was the only one from her cohort at the galactic squadron and in fact the only one from her section of the Homeworld. The first time she came into contact with her crewmates was as they were boarding the Skeld; they were too well trained to not be able to get along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mission took priority.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But humans are simple creatures and require connections. It started when Cyan shot Blue a small smile across the table in the Cafeteria. Blue was so shocked she dropped her mug. It was while Cyan helped her clean up the spilled coffee then jokingly called her clumsy that something clicked in Blue’s soul. Blue had never had time for friends properly, the dangerous air in her sector made outside play too dangerous and she had never had time at the galactic squadron but as Cyan ruffled her hair Blue’s world inverted. They became inseparable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were heading to Security when they found White muffling sobs into his elbow, angrily wiping away frustrated tears on the stiff material of the uniform. Cyan comforted him as Blue calmly stripped back the wire coating and twisted the copper filaments together. Then they each took one of White’s hands and walked into the Cafeteria. Their pair became a three with not a single word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the isolation, the crew got on surprisingly well. There were the daily tasks to keep them busy but in the downtime there was always shouts and laughter echoing from one corner or another. Everything was going perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they found the body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>•••</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mood of the ship took a dark turn then, no more laughter, no more parties and no more walking around alone. No-one was sure how one of the parasites got on board but suspicion is the antidote to friendship. Not only was the paranoia of a friend perhaps being a Host setting in but the constant wariness and caginess left tensions high and emotions fraught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that's what happens when you find the head of your friend and teammate dragged 10 metres down the hall from the rest of the body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whispers started up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Purple had been getting close with Black’ ‘Orange had argued with Black before she died’ ‘Lime had never liked her’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue and her friends began to stay away from the others, only converging for emergency meetings. At the same time Blue did what she did best. Studying. She began to take notes of the ship's failures and their frequency. She mapped out the camera network. She collected data on who was close with who. Blue was familiar with the Imposters, she knew the methods she would have to use to keep her new family alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Blue who found Yellow’s body later, tangled in wires. She had to stifle a scream as she ran to the emergency alarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>•••</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cooperation rapidly deteriorated after that. Factions split off, protecting themselves and willing to sacrifice other groups to ensure survival. Even Cyan was beginning to make acetic remarks and glare at anyone who came close to Blue or White. Only White, ever the optimist, still tried to hold the team together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was to be expected the Imposter would take him out next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning group meeting had ended when Cyan announced they had a task in O2. White had to complete a calibration in Navigation so offered to partner with them for protection and asked if Blue wanted to come. She declined and promised them she would lock her cabin door. When Cyan returned without White, Blue was confused until Cyan explained they had to split up to increase task efficiency and White had headed towards Reactor. Having a task there herself, Blue said she would check on him. She always had light footsteps, that was her saving grace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she turned the corner from the Upper Engine she heard muffled yelling followed by silence. It wasn't until she saw Red standing over Whites butchered body that she realised what had happened, powerless to save him. One hand over her mouth, forcing back the sob. She watched as the Thing kicked White’s limp hand and walked out, not a single glance behind it and the mutilated corpse it left behind. Blue fell to her knees but the body was already turning cold. So, swallowing her grief and fear, Blue once again raced towards the emergency alarm. She was too late; Red got there first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>•••</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue had always been a quiet child, unobtrusive and calm, so when she tried to make her voice heard over Red’s silver smooth lies, she was lost amidst the tsunami of anger of her fellow crewmates. It was loud, so loud, too loud. The voices began to ebb and flow, drowned out by the echoing beat of her heart, thumping in her ears. She could only watch as Red turned the crewmates against Cyan. As they yelled obscenities against her friend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her family; They were her family why was no-one listening to her, she saw it she Saw It.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  She felt hands on her shoulders, her arms, pulling her back as she screamed and screamed and screamed, watching them drag Cyan away from her towards the airlock </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god please no please no- </span>
  </em>
  <span>and they let her go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran to the glass and slammed her fist into it, powerless to watch as she saw Cyan thrown out, floating lost to her forever. Their eyes found her from the gloom and he smiled reaching out a hand towards her. The image blurred and she felt tears fall down her cheeks. She blinked them away but the spark had already faded from their eyes. The others left, proud of a ‘job well done’. Blue stood there  until her tears dried on her cheeks, until frost crept over Cyan’s visor, until her knees gave out. The crewmates found her, kneeling by the glass, eyes unfocused staring into the abyss, her last tether to hope long gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>•••</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue sat there, staring out towards the vast expanse of space. The darkness a direct contradiction; peaceful as her thoughts twisted and swam, a maelstrom within her. Eyes searching desperately for something never to be seen and hope crumbling with every solid click of the second hand. Time had never been on their side but now it behaved like an active enemy. Stars blurred together, obscured. She let the tears fall.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>